God's Wrath My first book
by jemfreyer
Summary: Vaan and the gang are on vacation in their new found castle. (Don't ask) When suddenly an unprecedented force busts through their doors. Will the gang get through the trials this guy holds or will they fall to the godlike powers of this mercenary. Please rate this.
1. In comes a new foe

Vaan: Hey Balthier. Will there ever be any excitement in our lives.

Balthier: Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows when, of all people, a stranger comes out of nowhere.

(The door blasts open)  
?: Hey, I heard good things about you. Maybe you can live to your expectations.

Vaan: Who are you.

?: I should ask you the same Vaan.

Balthier: How do you know us.

?: Balthier. Why wouldn't I know the heros of the world.

Vaan: Why fight. Its our time off. So get out.  
?: Maybe you didn't hear me. Let's go outside and not ruin this places architecture.

Vaan: Ok. I guess we have a fight on our hands. Balthier, get the others. I will take this guy myself. (He ready his blade)

Balthier: Fine. I guess you have your priorities. Being the leader and all. But maybe you could use all the help you can get.

Vaan: I survived getting thrown into a building. I think I am able to beat him.

Balthier: Fine. You have your honor. Maybe you can actually win without our help.

Vaan: If I can't, my honor goes to Ashe.

Balthier: Alright. (He runs off to find the others.)

Sury: Just call me Sury. So are we ready?

Vaan: You are so dead. (Vaan Charges at Sury.)

Sury: This may end in your demise. Ok. (Pulls out a blue sword from its holster.) It's time to do what I do best. Vaan, be ready.

Vaan: I already am. (Vaan slashes at Sury.)

Sury: Nice try. (He hits Vaan's blade out of his hand.)

Vaan: This isn't the first time I have been disarmed. (Vaan punches Sury's chest)

Sury: Damn you. (Sury decks Vaan in his nose.)

Vaan: WHY! (He grabs his face) Why does this happen!

Sury: Because it can!

Vaan: Ok… I think it stopped hurting. (Lets go and his hands go to his blade)

Sury: Nope. (Decks Vaan's nose again)  
Vaan: GOD DAMN IT. (Vaan uses one hand to grab his nose and his other to grab his blade)

Sury: Stop swearing. It would be a pain to lose you now wouldn't it.

Vaan: Ok… Calm down… (He closes his mind and forgets his rage) Now where were we.


	2. In comes Excalibur

Vaan: (is tired) I don't get it. How the hell are you still standing.

Sury: I am a … Know what I will wait to say that. (Sury laughs)

Balthier: Vaan I got everyone… What happened to you. Your health is low!

Vaan: I can't scratch this guy. It is so weird. The Zodiac blade isn't doing a thing.

Penelo: VAAN! (She runs to her.) Are you OK!

Vaan: Not really.

Penelo: Curaga. (A green light goes into everyone and heals all wounds on everyone)

Vaan: Thanks. Now everyone. Charge!

Balthier: Penelo, Ashe, stay with me and use your mana. Basch, go up close with Fran and Vaan. We must defend this place to the very end.

Sury: Come at me if you dare! (he puts his blade back in its holster and pulls another blade out of his belt) LET'S GO EXCALIBUR! (Sury charges.)

Fran: Lets make haste. Ashe.

Ashe: Alright. (She casts haste on everyone and slow on Sury) GO GET HIM.

Sury: (Immune to buff) You can't slow me down. NOW DIE! (He slashes at Vaan and takes half his health)

Vaan: This is a lot harder to deal with. Cura. (Vaan heals himself)

Penelo: Balthier. Should I bring back Vossler?

Balthier: It would be nice to have allies of different types. But no, I am not risking him teaming up on us with Sury.

Vaan: I don't want him here to see lady Ashe like this either.

Ashe: Ok just attack like no tomorrow! Thundaga! (Lightning bolts fly from the ceiling and strike Sury on his head.)

Sury: I am sorry but WHAT! I forgot about magic… Or did I? (Sury fires Ashe's Lightning back at Fran, pulsing her to the back of the room, crashing into the wall.)

Fran: Watch where you strike lightning Ashe.

Ashe: Sorry.

Sury: There is no time to be sorry. Enchant true powers! (Excalibur starts shining a blinding light) Let the true powers be with YOU! (The blade stops shining and comes out with a pink outline with a green stripe in the middle)

Vaan: What the heck happened to the blade!

Sury: It's called enchanting. READ ABOUT IT!

Penelo: Guys, I think our chances of winning are slim to none now!

Vaan: YAH THINK!

Penelo: Sorry VAAN!


	3. Sury's weakness Maybe

Sury: Now do you see that you have no chance of beating me. (He swings his bland and a pink beam comes out of it, flying at them) Can you beat me?

Vaan: Ashe, berserk me.

Ashe: But that will kill you! I mean, he will kill you if I DO!

Penelo: Scared. Berserk.

Vaan: Thanks. (he is covered in a reddish black aura and he charges.)

Sury: Feisty. OK. (Sury slashes and a pink beam is fired at Vaan)

Vaan: That's nothing! (Vaan slashes through the beam and breaks it instantly, and he keeps charging.)  
Fran: Balthier. Try your gun on him. His armour is too strong. Your gun will do the most of all of us. (Fran starts running at Sury)

Balthier: Yeah. Why didn't I think of that. (Balthier shoots Sury's head.)

Sury: (Falls back) Who has the gun!

Vaan: (Slashes Sury) Get OUT!

Sury: NO. (Stabs sury through his chest.)

Penelo: VAAN!

Sury: So your Penelo. How does it feel to have the love of your life die.

Penelo: HE ISN'T DEAD!

Sury: Your sure about this.

Vaan: (The berserk goes away and his blade drops from his hand)

Penelo: NO!

Sury: Your not going to cry are you. (Sury pulls Vaan Through his blade and throws him towards Penelo.

Penelo: (puts her hand to his heart) He is alive. ARISE MY FRIEND. (an angel falls toward Vaan and Vaan gets up. A heavenly glow forms around Vaan and heals him)

Vaan: Thanks. Now to get my blade.

Balthier: Way ahead of yah. (Shoot's Sury's head again)

Sury: God damn the bullets!

Balthier: Than throw the Vaan his blade. (Shoots again)

Sury: HERE. Just stop with the bullets! (Throw's Vaan his blade.)

Balthier: Thanks now get out! (Shoots the ground)  
Sury: NOPE! (He puts up his blade.)

Vaan: I can't keep up with that sword. Why did he put… He may have a stronger blade.

Sury: How do you know!


End file.
